


Annoyed

by potterhead93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead93/pseuds/potterhead93
Summary: Waverly always thought that those TV married couples that got annoyed from each other were just a way to get rating to the TV show, but boy was she wrong.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Annoyed

Waverly Haught loved Nicole with all her being. She was absolutely mesmerized by her. Her charming smile, her sexy body, the way she could turn into a super serious and deadly police officer was such a turn on. But most of all, she loved her for her big heart. Nicole Haught was a 10/10. She considered herself lucky to be her wife. After all, Nicole had a whole lot of good features, and married life had only made her even more perfect. Waverly always thought they complemented each other perfectly. But one particular morning, she decided that she didn‘t like Nicole. She loved her, more than life, but she didn‘t like her that day. Not. One. Bit.

It all started when she woke up. Nicole was always quiet during the mornings because she had to leave for the station super early. Waverly always stayed in a sort of trance until she left, fighting against her sleep so she could watch her wife get ready. That morning, however, she just wanted to go back to sleep, but Nicole was being particularly loud. She kept brushing her hair and opening and closing the sink, and Waverly could swear she was buckling her belt longer than usual just to annoy her. She huffed loudly to get Nicole‘s attention, trying to convey her “just hurry up and leave“ mood, but apparently Nicole hadn‘t heard her and just continued with her morning routine. After 10 insufferable minutes, Nicole was ready to go. Waverly loved how sexy she looked wearing her uniform, but that particular morning she decided she despised how hot Nicole looked. It just wasn‘t fair to be that perfect. Nicole approached her silently and was surprised to find her wide awake. God, Waverly seriously wanted to kill her.

“Morning cutie" she whispered, leaning down for a kiss, but Waverly turned her head so that her wife‘s lips landed on her cheek. Nicole remained oblivious to her annoyance, figuring she was just trying to keep her from her morning breath. She smiled and kissed her once more on her forehead.

“I‘ll leave your breakfast ready on the counter. Go back to sleep beautiful, see you at lunch"

With that said, she got up from their bed and left. Waverly was fuming. But she tried to contain herself from snapping at Nicole. She was being her usual sweet self after all, and she was making her breakfast.

After a couple of hours, Waverly went downstairs to find her breakfast ready, but after the first bite, she had to run to the sink and spit them out. What the hell did Nicole put in there! Olives! Ugh! She hated olives! Well, not particularly, but today she decided that she hated olives. She was convinced that Nicole was purposely trying to stay on her bad side that day.

Later that day...

She was supposed to meet Nicole for lunch. She was still mad at her and wanted to throw a tantrum over that horrible breakfast, but once again decided against it. When she got to the station she saw her wife chatting happily with a blonde chick. What the hell! She made a beeline towards them and frowned up at Nicole. She wanted to yell at her “What the hell are you doing with this bitch!". She didn‘t, of course, and once again, Nicole misunderstood her anger, and thought she was just slightly annoyed because she was still busy. She gave her an apologetic smile and after a couple of minutes shook hands with the blonde chick and started towards Waverly. 

Waverly wasn‘t having it. She was determined to cause a scene, but Nicole didn‘t give her time to plan her little temper tantrum because as soon as she got to her she took her into her strong, muscular arms and pulled her into a hug. Waverly wanted to push her away, but she had always found Nicole‘s scent intoxicating. So she just let herself be cradled, like a small delicate feather, into her wife‘s embrace.

"Sorry about that, she and her husband are buying a new house and got into some weird deal with the seller".

"Last time I checked, you‘re a cop, not a lawyer" Waverly responded bitterly. She didn‘t care if the blonde bitch was married. She was certainly hitting on her wife. Nicole just laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Waverly huffed into it, making Nicole laugh even more. She was laughing at her! God! Why was she being so annoying!

Nicole took Waverly‘s hand. “Let‘s get something to eat. You‘re getting cranky". She wasn‘t wrong. Waverly was fuming.

Throughout the afternoon, Waverly‘s annoyance towards Nicole was only growing and growing. She tried to be bitchy and nonchalant during the time they spent together at lunch, but Nicole didn‘t seem to mind! She was actually enjoying having lunch with Waverly. Nicole, with her stupid perfect smile, her stupid ginger hair, and her annoyingly cute chivalrously to her. If anything, it was only making Waverly angrier.

Later that night, when Nicole got home, Waverly wanted to wrap her up with all her bonus blankets and lock her in the closet. Nicole seemed to remain oblivious to her mood all day. She even got Waverly upstairs into a heated make out session. It‘s not like Waverly wasn‘t enjoying it, but she felt she was getting turned on from her anger, while Nicole was simply getting turned on because she was kissing her wife. 

“God, you‘re so sexy Waves".

Waverly couldn‘t take it anymore. Just as Nicole moved her lips to her neck, she pulled away from Nicole, and without thinking, hit her with a pillow, straight in the face.

If she hadn‘t been so angry, she would have laughed at Nicole‘s clueless face.

"Uhm... okay?" 

That did it for Waverly.

“Oh my God! What‘s the matter with you!" 

She removed herself from straddling her wife and started pacing around the room.

Nicole looked like a deer lost in the headlights.

“Why are you breathing so loudly! How do you expect me to kiss you when you‘re breathing like that! And olives! Really? Olives! Do you want to kill me? Oh, and did you really had to be that loud in the morning?! I was trying to sleep you... you... ginger annoying tree! And don‘t even get me started on that bitch from the station that was clearly all over you!"

Waverly just kept talking and talking. And she didn‘t miss the way Nicole was looking at her. She was smiling. She was actually smiling and looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and it was only fueling Waverly‘s rage, but before she could continue, Nicole sat on the edge of the bed pulling Waverly into her lap.

"Well look who‘s having her very first mood swing" 

Waverly‘s anger suddenly hit a stop. Mood swing? This wasn‘t a mood swing. Or was it? Nicole was looking at her adoringly, smiling that perfect, beautiful smile that drove Waverly all kinds of crazy. Nicole laid Waverly on their bed, lifted up her shirt and hunched it just below her boobs. She leaned down and kissed her tummy.

“Looks like your mommy is getting her hormones all riled up".

Suddenly, Waverly started laughing. It felt only fitting to laugh at something like this. It hadn‘t even occurred to her. Of course that‘s what it was. She was pregnant. 

She looked down at Nicole and grabbed her by the collar, motioning for her to come up. Once they were at the same level, she pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I kind of forgot I was pregnant today"

Nicole gave her a hearty laugh.

"Oh really?"

Waverly smirked and pulled her even closer.

“Maybe you should remind me just how pregnant you got me last time".


End file.
